Competição
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Ninguém podia duvidar da amizade entre Sirius e James. Assim como não podia negar o quanto os dois adoravam competir.E graças a isso, Remus viase como juiz das mais bizarras competições. Sirem. Slash.


**Título:** Competição

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** MarckEvans

**Classificação:** PG

**Personagem:** James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black

**Avisos:** Fluff de flufilânida 

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com eles.

Escrita de aniversário (eu ainda lembro!!!) da filhotinha Bárbara Granger.

Parte da Missão 30 fics da FanficBR.

* * *

Ninguém podia duvidar da amizade entre Sirius e James. Assim como não podia negar o quanto os dois adoravam competir.

E graças a isso, Remus via-se como juiz das mais bizarras competições e nos momentos mais impróprios. A princípio, até tentou argumentar e dizer que Peter ficaria imensamente feliz em julgar eventos tão importantes, mas Sirius fez cara de desprezo ao responder que Peter era um juiz comprado. Essa afirmação levou a uma discussão acalorada entre James (que apoiava Peter) e Sirius (que tinha certeza absoluta que James seria favorecido caso o outro maroto fosse escolhido). Resultado: Remus precisou interferir e ganhou o cargo de mediador oficial dos Marotos.

Você pode imaginar que isso era engraçado, mas não era. Imagine estar no meio de uma reunião dos Monitores e ser chamado às pressas para decidir qual dos amigos conseguia fazer mais l_oops_ com a vassoura sem parar? Competição vencida por James, mas Sirius garantia que Remus esqueceu de contar dois _loops_ que fez.

Ou quem comia mais feijõezinhos de todos os sabores sem fazer careta. Vencida por Sirius, mas James alegava que Sirius perdeu o paladar e comeria até pedra depois que virou animago.

Ou quem conseguiria beber mais uísque de fogo antes de passar mal. No final da noite, Remus é quem perdeu. Sirius vomitou sobre ele, James destruiu metade do Salão Comunal e Remus teve de arrastar os amigos até o dormitório e passar metade da noite tentando ajeitar a bagunça que os dois fizeram pelo castelo.

Remus poderia estar tranqüilo, estudando na biblioteca, quando os dois chegariam esbaforidos, exigindo a presença dele para decidir desde coisinhas como quem se vestia mais rápido até quem pregava a peça mais original em Snape.

Quadribol conseguia ser ainda pior. Com Sirius como batedor e James como artilheiro, Remus acreditou que estaria livre disso. Triste engano. Em dias de jogos, os dois pareciam estar possuídos. Remus era obrigado a contar quantos balaços Sirius acertou no time adversário contra quantos gols James marcou. Resumindo: era um inferno. Depois dos jogos, Remus podia ter certeza que ouviria cada lance do jogo só para terem certeza que ele contou mesmo todos os balaços e lances a gol.

Certa vez, tiveram até a audácia de perguntá-lo quem beijava melhor. Depois de Remus questionar se teria que interrogar metade de Hogwarts para obter a resposta e ver os dois considerarem essa idéia seriamente, precisou impor regras naquilo.

Por exemplo, nunca atrapalhá-lo quando estivesse cumprindo seus deveres como monitor. Dois dias depois da conversa, durante uma ronda, foi puxado para trás de uma armadura pelos outros Marotos para decidir um assunto de vida ou morte: qual deles tinha a forma animaga mais legal. Remus quase deu uma detenção para os três.

Ou nunca, em tempo algum, invadirem o banheiro para ele decidir alguma coisa. Essa regra durou o tempo exato da conversa. Remus acabou de falar com os amigos, foi tomar banho e mal tinha se ensaboado quando eles apareceram, dizendo que ele ainda não tinha se decidido sobre quem tinha pegado a pior garota.

As regras não funcionaram e eles continuaram com a competição – sem sentido – e atingindo proporções de catástrofe. Quem conseguia comer mais sapos de chocolate (James), quem preparava a melhor festa (Sirius), quem pegava mais detenções (empate técnico), quem tinha a forma mais _criativa_ de pegar detenção (Sirius ao fazer um bundalelê no alçapão da Sala de Adivinhação) ou quem pegava detenção mais rápido (James depois de azarar Snape bem no meio do Salão Principal). Ou seja, na opinião de Remus, os dois estavam empatados nas centenas de competições que inventavam no quesito estupidez, idiotice e infantilidade. Infelizmente, nenhum deles parecia estar interessado naquela opinião de Remus.

-x-

Remus estava confortavelmente em frente à lareira, morgando, quando os dois entraram, discutindo, no Salão Comunal. Assim que o localizaram, dirigiram-se até ele.

-O que foi agora? Estão pensando em outra forma inteligente de pegar detenção?

-Não, Moony. –Sirius sentou, encostando-se no sofá. – Nós percebemos que estamos empatados!

-Como isso foi acontecer, Moony? –James jogou-se em uma poltrona. – Não temos nenhuma idéia rápida para desempatar isso. E Lily ameaçou terminar comigo se eu pegasse outra detenção antes do Natal.

Remus nem se dignou a responder. Tinha certeza que a qualquer momento, um deles surgiria com uma idéia boba para acabar com toda aquela preocupação. Dito e feito. Não se passaram nem 5 minutos até James dizer, triunfante:

-Ahá! Eu tenho a questão definitiva.

Sirius se aprumou, animado.

-O quê?

-Essa tá no papo, Padfoot. Qual de nós gostou de alguém de verdade primeiro. Eu ganhei. Você pode ter ficado com mais garotas, mas eu gosto _mesmo_ da Lily desde o ano passado.

Remus estava impressionado. Era fato mais que conhecido que James era caidinho por Lily, mas daí a ele assumir isso assim... Eles realmente estavam levando aquela competição estúpida a sério.

O mais engraçado é que Sirius não pareceu nem um pouco perturbado. Ele deu de ombros e respondeu:

-Grande coisa. Você ta cansado de saber que eu gosto do Moony desde o quarto ano.

Ouve um longo momento de silêncio entre os quatro, antes de James falar:

-É, tem razão. Mas eu não me renderei sem luta!

Os dois voltaram a discutir possíveis meios de competir, tendo eventuais contribuições de Peter. Remus apenas sorriu, pensando que talvez toda essa competição não era tão estúpida assim...

Fim


End file.
